nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Helbram
}} Helbram (ヘルブラム) is a Holy Knight, Geera's master, and the subordinate of the Great Holy Knight, Hendricksen. During the fighting festival in the Byzel Arc, he disguised himself as a referee with the alias of Love Helm. Appearance Helbram wears a set of golden-colored full body armor, adorning it with a black coat on top. He usually covers his face with a unique helm. As Love Helm As Love Helm, Helbram took the disguise of a very tiny man, with a helm covering his face, a cloth that draped from the helm that covered his body, and very thin limbs, which were the only parts of his body not covered. Personality Helbram has a serious personality, but is also shown to have a playful side, which is seen when he jokes that Meliodas' decoration of Geera's face was not very bad. Plot Capital of the Dead Arc Helbram wakes his unconscious and bound disciple, Geera, informing her that she failed, while commenting that it was too early for her to fight the Seven Deadly Sins. He suddenly notices something on her face as she raises her head; he then says that the decoration on her face isn't very bad when she is angered by it. Byzel Arc Helbram and Geera are later revealed to be supporting Hendricksen in his plot when they bring Twigo and Jericho, whose heads are both covered, to the unrevealed place here the demon's corpse is chained and kept. Both then watch as the Great Holy Knight informs the two apprentices about the demon's blood's power-enhancing qualities, and after both drink, with Twigo exploding due to being incompatible to the blood, Helbram and his superior comment about one of them, Jericho, being compatible. Sometime after this incident, Helbram instructs Jericho, Geera, and Marmas to travel to Byzel and kill the four Seven Deadly Sins there. He then disguises himself as "Love Helm", the referee of the Byzel Fight Festival. Helbram, as Love♡Helm, is first seen when he introduces himself before the preliminary, and then declares its beginning after announcing the rules of the tournament. He commentates the proceedings during the preliminary, and after its end, and after the drawing of lots, announces the match-ups for the main tournament. Love♡Helm then announces and begins Matrona and Griamor's battle. Afterwards, Helbram proclaims Matrona the victor , and is later seen after Hauser and Taizoo's battle, when he announces the next fight to be between Cain and Old Fart, the latter being King under a disguise. After the battle, he then announces the next, and final fight of the first round to be between Meliodaz and Baan , and begins the battle. Commentating during the battle, Helbram then, after Meliodas wins his battle, announces the beginning of the first battle of the semifinals, between Matrona and Hauser; he proceeds to declare, and then begin, Meliodas and Cain's battle after Matrona wins. Finally, Helbram announces the final battle of the tournament, which is between the finalists, Meliodas and Matrona. When, sometime afterwards, Meliodas stops the battle, declaring his identity and that the Deadly Sins will now be taking over Byzel, a shocked "Love Helm" watches on. He is later seen, following Geera, Jericho and Marmas' attack, when King evacuates him, carrying him on his back while levitating. Afterwards, during King's battle against Jericho and Geera, just as the former is about to kill his foes, Helbram, still in his disguise, vertically cuts Chastiefol into two, comically commentates on the proceedings, and after showing that he has rescued his two subordinates, attacks King with his dagger after undoing his disguise, much to King's bewilder. Abilities/Equipment Nothing is known about Helbram power but since he is a Holy Knight and the master of a formidable Holy Knight , it can be assumed that he is very powerful and to seem to scare King when he appears. Helbram seems to have the able to change form as he change form into a small guy named Love Helm to trick the Sins. Relationships Holy Knights Geera Geera is his disciple, and he appears to have a fair amount of faith in her. Trivia * The rōmaji for "Love Helm" (ラブ♡ヘルム) is an anagram of the rōmaji for "Helbram" (ヘルブラム). References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights